END Rising
by DaMonkeyMan
Summary: The evil demon EN.D has risen. What will Fairy Tail do? Chapter come slow. I have school.
1. Chapter 1

THIS TAKES PLACE IN AN ALTERNATE ENDING FOR THE TARTAROS ARC

"Natsu! Get that book in the demon's arms!" the red dragon Igneel yelled. "Right!" Natsu yelled as he dived toward the demon, Mard Geer Tartaros. "Hmmm…the son of igneel…" he muttered.

1 MINUTE TILL FACE GOES OFF

Fairy Tail was fighting for their lives. The Etherious raged as curses and magic blasted in the air.

30 SECOND UNTIL FACE GOES OFF

"Dammit!" yelled Jet a speed wizard. "We are running out of time!"

20 SECONDS UNTIL FACE GOES OFF

Erza rushed the control room. She had to make it.

10 SECONDS UNTIL FACE GOES OFF

Lucy ran with Levy for the control room behind Erza "ComeonLuceletsgo!" yelled levy

5…

Erza gasped as the cube began to shake

4…

"Too late…" thought Natsu as he stood in front of the Etherious Mard Geer

3…

"No!" yelled Igneel

2…

The guild shurred in fear…

1…

Zeref smiled. "Its started." He thought.

FACE ON.

Gasps and shouts filled the air as magic energy begin to drain. All around the continent, magic failed. The book of E.N.D began to glow.

"It's begun." Mard Geer whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: I am updating when I can. Blame School.**

The book glowed with an eerie light. Then, with a brilliant flash, it blinded the whole island. When the light was gone, Fairy Tail was outside the ruins of the guild. The demons and the dark guild's base were gone. But in front of them, was the book.

"What the heck happened?" yelled Gajeel. Natsu looked around for Igneel, but there was no sign of the dragon. "Master, what was that?" asked Erza the reequip wizard. "I don't know." He sighed. "THE BOOK!" someone yelled. The whole guild stared at the book of END. "What the…?" said Gray, the ice devilslayer. The book began to fall to pieces. Then a orb of dark energy came out. "The whole guild stepped back. "Natsu!" yelled Lucy "Move away!" but the fire wizard didn't respond. He just stared at the orb. Happy tried to pull him away, but to no avail. Suddenly the orb began to morph into a arrow of shadow. "NATSU!" yelled Lisanna. The arrow rushed forward and struck Natsu in the chest. He screamed as his body fell, covered in dark energy.

FAIRY TAIL HOSPITAL

Natsu had been in a coma for two days now. He muttered in his sleep a lot saying stuff like "Zeref" "END" "Black Fire" "Etherious" and "Tartaros". Porlyusca checked him every hour, but no change. Then one day he woke up. "Natsu!" the guild cheered. Then Natsu said one thing that shocked everyone: "Who are you?" his eyes showed no recognition. "and where is my brother, Zeref?

 **Sorry this is short but I want to continue with a new chapter and thought that this was a good transition. Thanks for support and reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heck Yes CH.3!**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **There is no NaLu in this. Sorry NaLu fans.**

"Natsu? What are you talking about?" said Cana. "Natsu…" he muttered. "I haven't heard that name in a while." He smiled. "Seems a lot happened while I was asleep." "Natsu… what are you saying?" Lucy said. Suddenly Natsu ran and pinned Lucy to the wall. "I'm sick of that name. Call me by my real name." he dropped Lucy as she gasped for breath. "Who are you… really?" Erza said. Natsu laughed "Is it not obvious? I'm END. Zeref most powerful servant." The guild froze. "END" walked away. As he opened the door he said, "Remember this well. You will rue the day you crossed paths with Etherious Natsu Dragneel." Then the door shut and the guild recovered. "Natsu is END?" said Mirajane. "He's no man not telling us that!" Elfman shouted. "Elfman… think about it." Said Levy. The guild turned to her "What do you think?" "well…" she said "it makes sense." She laided the facts on the table she was at.

1- He couldn't leave during the battle of Fairy Tail

2- Zeref knows him

3- He is seemily indestrucable and unbeatable

4- ND in END could stand for his name.

"No way…" Alzack muttered. The whole guild was in shock. Some were crying. The master just muttered something and left.

 _Unknown Location_

Zeref allowed himself a small smile. END was revived. He knew that his time was coming. For that, he was happy

 _Overlooking Magnolia_

END frowned. He hadn't sensed Zeref yet, and his life had sure been crap since he had gone to sleep. He had already scratched out the red mark on his arm and replaced with the mark of tartaros. But he was still angry. It was time for someone to pay. He locked his eyes to the guild called Fairy Tail. Their time was soon. He grinned as he walked away into the forest.

 **My hype for making this story is building *Pumps Fist***

 **Natsu is END! Note from now on he looks like this picture: .**

 **THANKS FOR READING-**

 **DaMonkeyMan**


End file.
